The present invention relates to transformers and more particularly to pole-mounted distribution transformers.
Power is often provided from utilities to residences and small businesses from distribution transformers mounted to utility poles. Conventionally, such pole-mounted distribution transformers include a core and coil assembly mounted in a tank filled with a hydrocarbon-based dielectric fluid. Anomalous events, such as lightning strikes and traffic accidents, can result in the tank being compromised and the dielectric fluid spilling into the surrounding area, which presents environmental issues. For this and other reasons it would be desirable to provide a pole-mounted distribution transformer that does not contain a dielectric fluid, i.e., is a dry-type transformer. A conventional dry-type distribution transformer, however, is typically unsuitable for use as a pole-mounted distribution transformer for a number of reasons, including its environmental hardiness, i.e., its ability to withstand direct sunlight, rain, snow etc. Environmentally hardening a conventional dry-type distribution would unacceptably increase its size and/or its cooling ability. The present invention is directed to a dry-type transformer that is suitable for use as pole-mounted distribution transformer.